The proposed study is a Phase IIb, double-blinded, placebo-controlled trial of a statin to evaluate the impact of statin treatment on disease progression in 80 patients with liver cirrhosis who have a current Model for End-Stage Liver Disease (MELD) ? 20 and no evidence of Hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC). Participants shall be recruited from hepatology clinics at Cedar Sinai Medical Center (CSMC) and Northwestern University (NWU) and shall include patients who are currently waitlisted, or under evaluation, for a liver transplant.